Sun Garden Days
by Masaki Taku-kun
Summary: Natsuki Kido  Kazemi  es la hija de Yuuto Kido, este al no poder atenderla por su trabajo la ingresa en un internado, donde encontrará nuevos amigos y quizá... el amor. Mi primer fic con mi OC ; ; pasen y lean!


Sun Garden days.

Era otro d a como otros, qu digo?, era el d a m s maldito para Natsuki Kido, la hija de Kido Yuuto. Hoy, su padre iba a mandarla a ese est pido internado llamado Sun Garden. Que pocas ganas. Son el despertador y esta se despert . Su padre subi a su cuarto, y antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, la cogi de la cama como una princesa pronunciando - Y mi linda princesa?

Esta sonri , le encantaba que la cogiera as , pero la sonrisa se le borr de la cara cuando su padre dijo "Hoy es tu primer d a en el instituto" -Su ltame.- Pronunci molesta. -Me quieres meter en un "internado" por que te cansaste de tenerme contigo, es as ?

- No le llames internado! Suena muy mal, y nunca har a eso. Pero creo que es mejor que estudies all . -Sonri tranquiliz dola. -Yo quiero seguir jugando al f tbol, y estar sola... -Suspiraba. -Seguir s jugando al f tbol all hay un equipo, y adem s no estar s sola, hay cientos de ni os como t viviendo all ahora mismo, les caer s bien.

-Lo que t digas.- Pens . A esto, Kido, su padre sali por la puerta dejando que su hija se vistiera, antes de eso baj las maletas ya hechas de su hija. -Ya estoy, ahora vayamos a ese maldito instituto.

El camino se hizo largo, nada m s que dos horas en coche, hasta llegar a la estaci n y dejarla all , para estar otras tres horas en tren hasta llegar.  
>El tren la dej en la estaci n, y esta con ayuda del mapa se dirigi al "internado". Ten a un gran letrero encima, "Sun Garden" bonito nombre para un internado, pens . Claro, sarc stica. Entr por la puerta y una mujer se le acerc bastante r pida, como si estuviese muy atareada. - Natsuki Te est bamos esperando desde hace ya 6 meses!.<p>

Seis meses? De qu habla? Ella record que su padre le hab a dicho esto no hac a dos semanas, y ahora sucede que ya estaba decidido desde hace 6 meses? Maldito pap , me las pagar , pens . -Esto... Natsuki?. - S , soy yo. Hola .- Dijo sin ganas . -Soy la directora de este centro, Sun Garden, ven que te acompa o donde est n todos tus nuevos compa eros. -Lo que usted mande... -Dijo.

La llev hasta un patio trasero, muy iluminado, demasiado quiz , esto estaba lleno de chicos que hablaban entre ellos. -Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo, yo te dejo aqu , habla con muchos, ne?. -Despu s de esto se fue medio corriendo hasta desaparecer por las escaleras. Maldita directora, si quiera la presentaba?, idiota... pens . No ten a muchas ganas de meterse en alg n grupo, as que se dirigi a su habitaci n. La 216, ya se la hab a dicho su padre antes de venir.

Subi las escaleras algo cansada, todos la miraban raro, nunca la hab an visto por ah , claramente, era nueva. Al abrir la puerta de la habitaci n, despu s de haber estado un buen rato dando vueltas ya que no la encontraba, entr mir ndo al suelo, para su sorpresa una voz sobresalt .

- Etto... - Levant la mirada, y vi a una chica de pelos entre rubios y pelirrojos, de un peinado un tanto extra o... Cambi ndose - Ahhhhh! L-Lo siento. - Cerr la puerta de un tir n. Pero que hac a alguien en su habitaci n?. Segundos m s tarde la chica abri la puerta, ya con la camiseta puesta y la invit a entrar.

-Hola, perdona, cre a que estaba cerrada con llave. -Suspir . -S , lo estaba, pero me asignaron esta habitaci n y tengo la llave, por eso abr ... Y te encontr as , lo siento.

- Vaaaaaaaya! As que t eres Natsuki! Mi nueva compa era! Encantada, soy Aiel.

-Yo... S bueno, soy Natsuki Kaz... -Kazemi era su apellido original, pero record que ahora ten a padre, Yuuto Kido. - Natsuki Kido. Igualmente, espero nos llevemos bien.

- S ! Lo mismo digo! -Sonriendo, parec a que nunca dejaba de sonreir- Quieres qu te presente a mis amigos? Aun que aqu lo son todos, pero los m s cercanos!

-Claro, me har as un favor ya que solo te conozco a ti... -Dijo agradecida. -

- Ok! -La cogi de la mano y la sac del cuarto corriendo, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Al llegar de nuevo al jard n, la acerc con un grupo de chicos que hablaban entre ellos, pero se abrieron y las dejaron entrar. - Hola chicos! Esta es Natsuki Kido! Es nueva, mi nueva compa era de habitaci n! Os ordeno que se hagan sus amigos y se conozcan! -Re a

- Claro! -Dijeron unos pocos.

-Hola... Soy Natsuki... Bueno ya lo dijo ella, -ri . - Tengo 13 a os, encantada.

- Hola! -Dijo uno de los chicos. -Yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta, tengo 15. Ojal seamos amigos, ne?

-Yo soy Mark Kruger, encantado.

- Ciaaaaaaaaaaaao! Mi chiamo Fidio, encantado y benvenuta al Sun Garden.- S , era italiano, se notaba no? Que guapoo...-

Los chicos se presentaban uno a uno, muy monos s , Natsuki era muy enamoradiza, y todos les parec an guapos. - Neee! Winel! T no? - Le gritaba Aiel a uno de los chicos que estaban m s atr s. - Wineeel!

- YA YA YA! Hola, soy Winel, ya est , contenta Aiel? D jadme en paz. -Ne... Que genio. Y demasiado guapo tambi n.

- Est pido! -Grit Aiel, todos intentaron calmarla. -Lo siento Natsu-chan, este chico me saca de mis casillas. -Asinti .

Se limit a sonre r.

-Bueno Aiel, yo me subo para la habitaci n, tengo que ordenar...

-Claro descansa, ma ana ya habr tiempo para todo. - La agarr , la abraz y le di un beso en la mejilla. -Hasta luego, Natsu-chan.

Se despidieron. Aiel s que era cari osa, la acababa de conocer y ya ten an confianza. A Natsuki le hab a dado buena impresi n, y notaba, si no lo era ya, que iba a ser su mejor amiga.

Subi las escaleras cansada, con los ojos cerrados torpemente. Cuando termin de subir el ltimo pelda o se choc con alguien cayendo hacia atr s, pero antes de ser impactada con el suelo, la cogi de la mano y la detuvo peg ndola contra s .

- Eh...? L-Lo siento...! -Dijo mir ndo al chico a los ojos, pero al momento se sonroj totalmente qued ndose sin palabras.

-Jaj . Est s bien? -Pronunci .


End file.
